Ever After
by LorGilFan
Summary: This Logan & Rory series is a multi chapter fiction.  Rory and Logan are married finally but things are not as smooth as we all hoped.
1. Chapter 1

Most of this story written in Present tense, just a warning. Also I have two versions on the Rogan theme. This one has them with Logan's money. The other series called the Huntzbergers has them without the family money. Hope you enjoy it.

The Wedding

Part One

_Rory'sThoughts_

_I am very excited to be getting married. I wonder what it will be like to finally have Logan all to myself. I love him so much and the way he responds to me mentally. I think we'll have a very exciting life. Now that I have decided to do freelance writing at home; not just because the Huntzbergers feel that I need to be available to attend all the functions that go with being a society wife, but because Logan and I want to be able to travel whenever we want. I am so glad Logan has agreed with me on not waiting to have children._

It's a week before the wedding Logan and Rory are taking care of last minute details. Rory is at the bridal boutique with Lorelei having a fitting with the bridesmaids and Lane, her maid of honor. Honor, Lane, Stephanie and Paris are bridesmaids and they are all present to try on their dresses in case they need altering. Rory's dress is an off the shoulder white silk, with royal blue and white flowers through out. The bridesmaid's dresses are three quarter length royal silk dresses and they will wear white silk wraps around the shoulders.

No one knows that Emily Fallon is still in love with Logan and waiting to cause trouble. Stephanie is a friend of Emily's and she doesn't even realize that Emily is still hooked on him or at least on her merging with his money. Stephanie has been telling Emily everything about the wedding and some none personal things about Logan and Rory that Emily has been passing on to Shira who still feels that Rory isn't the right one for the heir to the family fortune.

Logan is having lunch with his mother this particular day. When he walks in and takes off his coat he is heading toward the dining room when he hears Shira speaking to someone. He is shocked to see Emily there. He turns around just when his Mom sees him and heads back toward the door.

"Logan, where are you going," his Mom says.

"I'm leaving, and the wedding is off," he says in a huff.

"Well, you at least have come to your senses" she says smiling.

"You misunderstand me, Mother, the marriage is on but not the wedding you helped plan," he adds walking out the door just as his father is coming in.

He briefly explains to his father why he is leaving and flies out of the driveway.

Mitchum calls someone who will follow Logan; then he goes to deal with Shira.

"See what you have done, I told you I could take care of this," he slaps her with Emily standing there.

"You go on home now, it will be a while before we get this all figured out," he tells Emily as she walks shocked out the door.

He calls his father to tell him what has happened, as Shira quietly goes to take care of her face.

_Logan's Thoughts_

_How can they do this to me? I love Rory and I can't wait to be married to her. She has been through so much with my family already not accepting her from the beginning. When I almost lost her, asking her to be my girlfriend made me realize how I didn't want to ever be without her. My sweet fiancé should never have had to go through what my family has done. Now I have to take the reigns and start making happy the woman I love. I can't wait to be married to her._

Logan makes some calls after he leaves his parents home. When he gets to the bridal boutique he asks all the ladies to leave him and Rory alone.

"Ace, will you marry me today?"

"We're not done with the fitting, why are you asking me that?" she says confused.

He explains about what had just happened and she immediately understands were he was going with the question.

"You mean elope, right?" she asks with a grin now.

"Yes, elope right away, the judge is waiting,"

"Sure, I'm game," she says kissing him.

Lorelei knocks on the door about that time.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Mom, you and Honor come in," Rory says.

They explain the situation and Honor and Lorelei jump into action. They send everyone but Lane home. Honor is taking care of the transportation for the getaway and Lorelei is getting other necessities. On the way to the courthouse, Logan checks on Finn and Colin to make sure they have made it there. When they drive up the guys are already waiting with Logan's clothes. Rory loves her wedding dress so Logan agrees to buy it too.

"Marrying you is the important thing," she had told him as he pays for the three dresses at the boutique.

Lorelei, Stephanie, Joshua, and Honor show up they begin the ceremony; Lorelei is still the maid of honor and Finn Logan's best man. Rory is in tears when she says her I do's and Logan is so serious when he says the vows that Rory starts tearing up again. Lorelei passes her a tissue. When they kiss it seems they have forgotten all about the fact that everyone is waiting to leave. Lorelei clears her throat to bring them back to the moment. Everyone laughs as they finally tear themselves apart.

"Typical Logan," Colin says.

"He's a good mate," Finn says," And he really seems to love Ror."

They decide they will have a wedding reception after they return from their wedding trip; but since no one has had lunch they go for a nice meal at a local Italian restaurant. They toast to the new couple and Lorelei has her chance to tear up; seeing her daughter, now a married woman. It doesn't help that she has raging hormones since she is carrying a baby. Mitchum's man reports back to him once he sees the group entering the restaurant but Mitchum decides he will wait and see what happens after Logan settles down a bit. He figures there is always annulment; he reports back to his dad, who in his anger phones Logan on his cell. Logan sees who is calling and does not answer.

"Who was that?" Rory asks.

"No one to be concerned about," he says.

After the meal Logan and Rory head back to the apartment to get their clothes so they can take the honeymoon trip.

"So sweetie, where are we going for our wedding night?" Rory says.

"It's a surprise, but you can pack light," he says with a grin.

"Logan, we were marrying next week for a reason," she says frowning.

"I know we can't actually consummate our marriage yet."

"I'm glad you didn't forget," she adds kissing him.

"But there's more to sex than intercourse, right?" he grins.

He blindfolds her when they get in the car, because she will know right away were they are going otherwise. At the marina he guides her but once they are almost there he can tell she has figured it out; the smell of the ocean air is unmistakable. He takes off the blindfold as he hands the bags to his valet.

"I see you feel like knocking off people's hats today, Huntzberger" she says grinning and hugging him.

"That's for sure, Ace," he says getting on to her boat, which is his wedding gift to her, and its named Ace.

"It's so peaceful out here," Rory observes.

"Yes, it is, it is a good thing we didn't choose a good day and end up in a storm," he says.

"I love my boat, did I tell you that?"

"A couple times in a couple of ways," Logan says smiling and holding her closer.

"You really need to get used to me giving you gifts, Ace."

"I know I think I can do that,"

Logan's phone rings again, he just looks at it.

"Go ahead answer it, they can't hurt us now," Rory says hopefully.

Logan knows better and ignores it again.

"What they can't do is keep me from loving you,"

"No, this is our wedding night, no interruptions are allowed," he says stretching out his legs out and looking up at the stars. She puts her arms around him and snuggles closer.

Mitchum is beyond irritated. Shira has been telling him all day, Logan is a grown man and this is his decision. That had only earned her another slap across the face. Now he has been drinking for hours and he hasn't seen Shira lately. He goes in the bedroom and sees a note.

_Logan and Honor are gone to live their own lives and I too want _

_more, not more money or material things, but more from my life_

_you won't find me easily so please just don't look. I am sure you _

_can find someone to warm your bed; maybe one of your many _

_admirers. But I am done. Thanks for the memories. You will_

_receive the divorce papers in the mail._

_Shira_

"That ungrateful B---h," he says throwing the glass against the wall.

That is when he had phoned Logan again and still did not speak with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep in mind: still in present tense I have not had time to change it but I wanted to post to see who is still reading my Gilmore stuff. I plan to change the alt series before it's posted.

The Wedding Part Two

Revelations

They are relaxing on the island that they landed on two days after the wedding. Sitting on the patio outside their hotel room Logan reminisces.

"Do you know when I first fell for you?" he asks.

"No, you never told me exactly."

"When we came to your building looking for Finn's girl; your little debate with me just told me all I needed to know about you and I started falling head over hills."

"And what was that?"

"That you were passionate, stubborn, beautiful and feisty as all get out," he says laughing and kissing her at the same time.

"Not necessarily in that order," he adds.

"So after that you were playing hard to get?"

"Not exactly, when you wanted to see that author of yours, you could have just asked to go with me, but you didn't. "

"You could have invited me; I was pretty clear I really wanted to go," she says pouting

He leads her back in the bedroom, with a grin, and they make love for a couple of hours for the first time since they were married. When they go downstairs for dinner that evening he brings up the earlier discussion again.

--

"You know at your grandmother's vow renewal ceremony you were a bit forward," he says teasing her.

She gives him a come hither look but can't hold it for long before laughing.

"I really wanted to get to know you, Logan, and I don't mean just to have sex with you," she says with a knowing smile.

She rubs her leg against his under the table; he can see her eyes are getting darker and he knows she is turned on. The waiter arrives with their food, just then.

"What are you hungry for Ace?"

"She licks her lips, I can wait until after dinner," she says lowering her lashes and beginning to eat.

"You love to tease me don't you, Ace?"

She grins, "I wasn't teasing, I was just having a moment," she adds continuing to calmly eat her grilled salmon.

--

The next morning about ten; the cell phone rings and wakes them up. Logan hates being awakened by ringing phones. He opens one eye and sees the caller and goes back to sleep. Rory turns over and looks at him.

"Logan, when are we going to deal with your family?"

"I'm sleeping, Ace, we can talk later, okay?"

Rory snuggles up to him and goes back to sleep.

The phone rings again an hour later, when Rory is getting out of the shower. She looks at the phone to see who is calling and sees it is Shira.

"Logan, wake up, your mom just called."

He looks at her and puts out his hands for her to get back into the bed. She shakes her head.

"I'm dressed, you get up so we can go for a walk on the beach, sleepyhead," she says whining to get his attention.

"Please," she adds for emphasis.

"Okay, Ace, anything for my beautiful bride," he replies finally getting out of the bed.

As soon as he is sitting up she sits in his lap and plants a juicy kiss on his surprised lips; he eagerly responds but she gets up and pulls him up with her.

Now get dressed."

--

They are lying on the beach when Logan finally makes the call to his Mom.

"Hey Logan, where are you?"

"Mom, you called earlier what's up?" he says running his fingers through his hair.

She tells him about leaving his dad and Logan is not that surprised; but he is concerned for his mother who has never lived on her own.

"So how are you Mom? Where are you?"

"I'm in New York with friends, Logan, I am fine."

"Mom, Rory and I got married about five days ago and we are doing great; hanging out on a little island getting some rest."

"Good Logan, but you are going to have to deal with the Gilmore's and your Dad about not going through with the planned wedding, you know."

"We will in a few days," he says.

"Call me if you need anything and I will talk to Emily, also, maybe soften the blow; though I am sure Lorelei has tried to smoothed things over already."

"Yes, she was going to talk to them, but they are probably waiting to hear from me and Rory. Mom just let us do it, okay?"

She agrees and they decided to meet after they return from their trip.

---

That night Rory has her own questions about the past.

"So when we were casually dating, you really wanted to get serious?"

"Well, I was still weighing my options," he says laughing as she throws a pillow at him.

"Weighing your options, Logan, we were having sex."

"Okay, I'm joking I never intended to be without you from the beginning, but I have to admit the friends with benefits thing was fun," he just misses getting hit this time when she throws the pillow at him as she heads to the shower. He follows her in to try and make up, which takes all night.

--

The next day Rory discusses calling her grandmother with Logan.

"I don't know Ace, I don't mean to be insensitive but Emily can be really rude and I don't want you to go through that right now. I mean are your really ready to fight with her?"

"No, but I won't ever be ready, I hate fighting with anyone. But, I have to be a grown up, now that we are married we have to learn to deal responsibly with people, right?"

Logan hands her the cell and she takes a deep breath.

"Hello is Emily in?"

When she is on the phone Rory apologizes for them running off to marry and not letting them know.

"No problem, you are your mother's daughter, plus I had a feeling Shira was going to mess this up for everyone else." Emily says.

"It was Logan and I that made the decision, and we did it alone, I hope you can forgive us at some point, no one else is at fault here," Rory says.

"You are forgiven, both of you," Emily says with a sigh.

"We are really happy Grandma, I hope you can be happy for us," Rory adds.

"That's great Rory thanks for calling; I really have to go now."

"I will call you when we get back from our trip, okay?"

"That will be fine," Emily says hanging up the phone.

---

"What did she say?"

"She said she forgives us, but then she rushed me off the phone," Rory says with a shrug.

"Well, at least that is over with," he says hugging her close to his body so he can smell her hair.

"Now your turn," she says handing him the cell.

"Fine," he says dialing and taking a deep breath.

Mitchum picks up right away.

"Mitchum Huntzburger."

"Hey Dad, its Logan."

"I still recognize your voice, son, despite the fact I haven't been able to contact you in almost a week."  
"Well, I am returning your call," Logan says.

"Look Logan I don't have a lot of time right now; we need to meet and talk, when are you coming back?"

"In a couple days we will be in New York checking out a couple of places."

"Well call me then," he says hanging up.

Logan shakes his head when he gets off the phone.

"We need to make some additional appointments to look at condos before we go back," he says more to himself then Rory.

"That is a good idea, what did your dad say?"

"We need to talk in person; better for him to intimidate me."

Rory gives him a hug.

---

Logan meets his father at his office in New York the following Monday afternoon. Rory is looking at condos while Logan goes to meet with his father; they plan to meet at one of the condos when he is done. Mitchum has Logan waiting in the reception area for almost twenty minutes and Logan assumes it is to make him sweat. He promises himself it will not work. I am a man, he keeps saying under his breath. Finally Mitchum comes to the door and tells him to come in.

"Sorry, Logan I got stuck on a call, and now I don't have much time; so we need to get this settled."

"Dad," Logan says before Mitchum interrupts.

"Logan I know you are a grown up and you have every right to marry who ever you want; I even respect that you felt you had to protect Rory by just getting on with your life."

"Dad," Logan tries again this time standing up at the desk.

"Logan I am not your enemy your grandfather is the one with "issues", I am glad you found a feisty woman to marry, your mother used to be that way when we met," he adds.

"So what is the problem?" Logan asks.

"Weren't you listening? Your grandfather is still totally against it he hopes you will come to your senses and get the marriage annulled."

"What? That is not going to happen," Logan says walking toward the door.

"I wish you luck when you talk to your grandfather," Mitchum says to his retreating back.

---

Logan meets Rory at the second condo and determines that they hate it.

"Logan, I don't like condos, maybe a nice apartment or a small house will be better," Rory says frustrated.

"Ace, that sounds like a good idea," he says putting his arm around her as they head back to the New York apartment Logan usually uses when he is in town.

"I have to tell you, Ace; it looks like my grandfather is the family member we have to deal with, at least according to Dad."

"Do you think your father is telling the truth?"

"You know I wonder myself, maybe he just doesn't want to be the bad guy, especially since Mom left him," Logan says unsure of what to think now.

They decide to sleep on it and they make an appointment to speak with Logan's grandfather the next day at his country home in Hartford. Logan insists that she shouldn't go with him.

---

"Logan, I am your wife now; surely what I have to say will matter," she insists.

"It matters to me, Ace, but my grandfather wants me to annul our marriage and things may get ugly," he says holding her with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Oh, he really is against me that much?" she sighs laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Logan," she whispers so lightly he almost doesn't hear her.

He holds her at arms length and looks into her eyes for a moment.

"I love you too, Baby, with all my heart," he says emphasizing it with a kiss.

When he presses his tongue into her mouth she pulls him closer to her and she moans with pleasure his hands roam her body. They make love there in the kitchen and Logan almost misses his appointment.

---

Logan goes to meet his grandfather alone in the end. Rory just doesn't think she can deal with it so she goes apartment hunting feeling it is her way of contributing to their future.

"Logan, I will get to the point; what you did by marrying that "Gilmore Girl" was irresponsible and I am taking you out of my will; unless you end this nonsense, now."

"Grandfather, your wife, my grandmother, believed in my ability to make good decisions when I was a youngster, I do not understand how you can ignore that so easily."

"What are you talking about?"

"She gave me her engagement ring when I was only a teenager; why didn't she give it to my father for my mom? Because she had a feeling that I had good instincts," Logan says getting choked up.

He goes to stand by the window to get himself together.

"Your grandmother was a foolish woman, and she had dementia, besides wearing antique rings wasn't the rage as they say when Mitchum got engaged."

"That is a lie," Logan yells, "You loved grandmother or you would not have stayed with her for over fifty years; I saw you at the funeral you were inconsolable," he adds.

"We are getting off the subject, Logan, and you need to lower your voice."

Logan takes a deep breath and apologizes for yelling.

"No, we are not the subject is do I make good decisions, and I feel that I have and you feel I have not, right?" He continues, "The fact is; it is your opinion that is causing this conflict, if you want me out of your will feel free to do that, but I am staying with my wife, period," Logan says turning toward the door.

"Alright then have a nice life."

"We will thank you," Logan says walking out the door without looking back.

---

Logan phones Finn when he leaves his grandfather's house.

"Finn I need a drink meet me at the Yale Pub, it's closest."

"Be right there," Finn says never one to turn down a drink.

Logan tells Finn the scoop on the meeting with his grandfather.

"Well, at least you have your trust fund," Finn is saying as Colin shows up.

"It didn't go well, I gather," Colin says patting Logan on the back.

"Nope my grandfather disinherited me, but, it's not the end of the world; I still have Rory and I love her," he says with a grin.

"And you have proven that, Mate," Finn says raising his glass to toast Rory.

---

Back at the apartment, Logan tells Rory the news.

"Okay, so now instead of being a bazillionaire, you are only a millionaire; gee I married a bum," she says giggling as she sits in his lap.

Logan laughs, "I know it all seems so silly in a way, I mean it's not like I don't want to work to earn my money; I actually prefer it,"

Rory interrupts.

"Logan when have you actually worked?"

"You know what I mean in theory," he says.

"Oh yea," she says tickling him, "Uh Huh in theory."

"I should really be thanking my grandfather, people earn a living everyday and they seem to enjoy life."

"Yea, my Mom did and I turned out alright."

"You turned out perfect," he says kissing her.

End Notes:

Logan's father did not take him out of his will only his grandfather.

Logan's trust fund left to him by his grandmother, who was herself filthy rich, was five million dollars and given to him when he turned twenty, almost three years ago, and has not been touched.

Logan will still work with his father in the business and if he wants will be able to take it over.

Just thoughts to keep in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter should be closer to regular past tense writing.

Afternoon Delight

Logan came in the door and heard Rory in the kitchen.

"Baby, how are you feeling?"

_I love this woman so much, maybe too much._

Rory came around the corner of the room naked except for an apron and smiling, her pregnant belly peeked out.

"There's my little nympho, good thing I didn't bring home guests for lunch," he said as he smiled and held out his arms for her to come into. He pulled her toward the living room.

"Wait we already christened the couch," she said.

She looked around the room with the delight of a child, then took his hand and led him to the half bath behind the kitchen.

"That's my kinky girl," he said as he shut them in the tiny room.

--

_Just five months ago_ things weren't as happy at the Huntzberger household and Rory had been distressed at finding out she was pregnant. After a two month honeymoon in Europe Logan and Rory returned to New England and Logan had begun work at the publishing company fulltime. Despite the Huntzbergers doubts about Rory, Logan was still the heir to the fortune; but they were watching their every move. Rory was interning at a local paper but still best friends with Paris who was married to Blake Van Allen, a rich older man that she met after college. They lived in an estate on the outskirts of New York City. Paris was a resident at a local hospital, though she didn't have to work any more than Rory had too.

---

Work for Rory was fun and fascinating often she worked late or would go by the realtor's office afterward to check on listings, since they were actively looking for a house. Logan had begun to complain that she was spending very little time at home. So she cut back her hours and they began to spend nights out with his friends and Paris and Blake. This actually brought Paris and Rory closer together, since the men always congregated after the meal to talk shop or smoke cigars; the women would talk of clothes and spas neither of which really interested Paris or Rory. The two of them still preferred to talk about current events and their jobs.

---

Paris was the first person to hear of Rory's indiscretion. After work they met for a bite since Logan often worked late himself. Rory was distracted when she showed up to meet Paris.

"I accept your apology," Paris said.

"I am so sorry," she replied as she sat down while looking around the restaurant.

When the orders were taken Rory straightened her skirt and refused to look at Paris, she actually looked like she might cry.

"Rory."

"Paris, I screwed up big time."

Paris leaned in to hear the story though Rory was slow getting started.

"I'm married how I could be so stupi?"

Paris' eyes widened as Rory began her story.

---

She had seen Jess downtown at a coffee shop and they had talked for several hours about old times. It was great it had been so long since they had seen one another. So they set up a time and met at a different coffee shop later that week, time just passed so fast when they were together. Each time she had lied to Logan about her whereabouts. She hated lying, especially to her husband, her new husband no less. She wondered why she had lied; why not just tell him she saw an old friend. The first two meetings had been right after her honeymoon and very innocent .

--

But a few weeks ago they met at his apartment since she had a suspicion that Logan's father may have been having her watched; or maybe it was her guilty conscience, she was uncertain of which. That night has begun as innocent; they had coffee and talked about books they both loved. He sat beside her on the couch with his hand loosely on her shoulder. She had decided it was time for her to leave but he stopped her and she allowed herself to be convinced it was okay for her betray her husband just as she had participated in allowing Dean to betray his wife.

---

She made a bad decision that night; Jess and her had sex and in the passion of the moment and she believed it would help her to be done with him. She told him it could never happen again; she left and prayed her heart would let him go for good.

"Paris, I love Logan, how could I do that to him?" she added,"To us?"

Paris let her keep talking without commenting. When she found out later that month that she was pregnant she was devastated. Her greatest fear was that is wasn't Logan's; she knew several times they hadn't used protection because they were too tired or just lazy. But after being with Jess she was afraid it was his baby despite the fact that they had used protection. She was in mental torment and had been since that night.

---

"Rory, you have to confess to your husband, and take the consequences, otherwise your stress will hurt the baby,"

"I'm so afraid of what he will do," she said,

"Think of the baby, you are keeping it right?"

"Of course, I plan to," she added hesitantly.

---

As expected Logan was livid when she explained the situation. He slammed the door and left the house after telling her, "You slut, how could you?"

"Logan I am so sorry, I …," she stuttered.

"I can't do this right now; I can't look at you,"

---

On the way out of the building Logan phoned Paris, who was at work, and asked her to come by and talk to Rory he was concerned for her welfare. He then caught a cab and went to see Blake at home. When he arrived he was not sure what he should say after Blake offered him a seat and an open ear. Blake has been a good friend to Logan and Rory since they met him through Paris. He chose Blake for advice because he believed he was older and wiser than either Finn or Colin, at least in marriage matters.

"How am I supposed to feel about my wife sleeping with another man?" he asked with a tortured look on his face. He continued, "I never expected this from her and I love her so much, Blake, I haven't wanted anyone else since the first time I met her,".

"The two main things to keep in mind are that love and your vows, and let's not forget the "little one".

"That may not be mine," Logan said as he raked his hands through his hair.

"But Rory is yours and you may be angry now and with good cause, but true love covers a multitude of sins."

---

Blake explained how God sees all sins as the same, adultery is equal to a lie and we as people should learn to hate the sin and not the one who sins. Logan seemed to be calming down so Blake asked him a question.

"Do you want to give up on your life with Rory over this incident?"

"No," was Logan's emphatic reply, "I just need time away from her for a while, I feel betrayed."

Blake offered to let Logan stay as long as he wanted and Logan accepted before then called to ask Paris if she would to stay the night with Rory. He was very concerned that she not be stressed out. Paris agreed for the sake of her friend, Rory. Who had already phoned upset before Logan had called her the first time.

---

Blake expressed to Logan that in his same position he did not know how he would react to the same news. He hoped he would be gracious to his wife but he hoped he never had to experience it. He could see that Logan was in pain but he saw hope in the fact that Logan was so concerned about Rory and the baby. That showed Blake that he really wanted to work out things despite his hurting.

---

He watched Logan put the sheets on the couch for the night and he seems to be doing well so he leaves him to go to his room. When Logan knows Blake was gone he kneels beside the couch and tries to communicate with a God he has had little time for over the years.

"If you are there please help up through this, God, I want to truly forgive her, can you please help me?"

---

Two days later Logan showed up at Rory's job with red roses at the end of the day to pick her up. He apologized for over reacting. He decided that he would forgive her and give her a second chance and he refused to stress her out to protect the baby she was carrying.

---

In the car, Logan clarifies what he was feeling.

"I don't know how long it will take before I feel I can trust you again."

"I understand that," she said with downcast eyes.

"After three years of dating, and six months of marriage this so unlike you, even knowing about the incident with Dean," he said shaking his head.

He told her how much he adored her and how he hoped that he hadn't somehow been the reason for what she had done.

"You are the love of my life, I have no excuse for what happened, but I understand why trusting me maybe hard for a while," she added.

---

Over time the incident has been relegated to the past, though the baby continues to grow as a reminder of her bad decision; but maybe it was their future growing inside of her. Either way a child will be born to the Huntzberger's blood or not it will be raised that way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, this chapter should be written better than the others. I am not sure how much more I will add. I found out some chapters are missing and that is a problem. Though I will search my CD's to find them. Some asked why Rory would cheat, all I can say is well that it happens sometimes even in the best scenarios. I try to keep my fics real. I hope you like this section. Thanks for reading. Please review.

The Test

A week after little Adriana Leigh Huntzberger is born they travel to New Jersey to have her tested to make sure she is Logan's daughter. They traveled across state lines to an independent clinic to do the test. For the five hundredth time Rory apologized. Logan has had enough.

"I love you baby, and we all make mistakes, please don't keep apologizing; okay."

"You are right," she acknowledged."

She turned around to watch little Anna sleep as they continued to drive into New Jersey, unaware they are being followed.

---

_Rory and Logan had been very cautious about who knew about the Jess incident. At one point, Logan had meet Lorelei at an out of the way coffee shop to give her the news; aware that his family had eyes everywhere waiting for Rory to fall on her face in the marriage. Newly married to Joshua Galway and pregnant, Lorelei was as devastated about the incident as Logan had been. They sat quietly as they drank their coffee and meditated each in their own thoughts of Rory._

"_I know we aren't here for me to make excuses for Rory and I understand the need for discretion; you know I have to tell Josh but that is as for as the information will go," she added sadly._

"_I appreciated that Lorelei," he said._

"_I am sorry about this Logan."_

_---_

Logan noticed a familiar car behind them and stopped at the nearest gas station and get gas with the hope the car will keep going. The Volvo he had seen in the mirror passed the station but turned around when Logan went inside to pay. His sigh of relief turned back to suspicion when came out of gas station and ran right into his uncle Eli. "Hey nephew what's up?"

His uncle Eli was the black sheep of the family and if he had been the one following them then they had big problems.

"Hey uncle, how are things?"

"I could ask you the same thing; a Thursday morning drive in New Jersey with your family, what's that all about?"

"Nothing sinister just going to see friends for the weekend; what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out, Logan, nothing pressing going on."

They talked briefly and promise to get together soon.

---

Logan told Rory about his uncle and that he didn't trust him. They decided to go visit some people Logan knew to stall for time and use their phone to reschedule the appointment. Eventually Eli seemed to give up and passed them on the freeway.

"Eli is always out for a buck if he thinks he has something on me he would sell the information to my father; who hates him since he is my mother's ex con brother."

"The plot thickens in the family," Rory laughed as she tried to relax and think of something other than the upcoming test.

---

Logan's friend Ethan is happy to see them even though he is on the way to work and his wife is sick with the flu. Ethan took a few moments to talk to Logan at the door but Rory stayed in the car with the baby and kept an eye out for the Volvo. It was a good thing Logan knew more people in "Jersey". Their second stop was more successful since they were able to contact Logan's high school pal, Vinnie, at his home office.

---

Vinnie was happy to see Logan and his family they spoke of old times while Rory entertained the baby and made what she hoped was a quick call when Vinnie wasn't paying attention. Just what they didn't need was for a family friend to call Logan's sister and tell her of a strange visit from her brother on an early Thursday morning. Rory suspected the first stop maybe would be what undid all their careful planning.

---

They decided to have lunch after leaving they left Vinnie's and waited for the appointment time. They baby was fussy from not having her nap and Rory took her to the ladies room to breast feed her. She seemed happy afterward and Logan smiled. He was convinced that motherhood would be the best thing for Rory and him. Rory had quit her job a month before the baby was born because she had almost miscarried twice because of stress. She has decided to do freelance writing for a few years will the baby was young.

---

At the doctor's office, they were happy to see an empty lobby at the doctor's office they had chosen, they are the last patients of the day. Their appointment was under an assumed name of Phillip Johnston, having done all they could to keep the Huntzberger name out of this situation. Logan went in first to have is blood drawn. Anna didn't cry when they take her blood because she is so sleepy; Rory flinched as they put the needle in the baby's thigh, _it's all my fault_ she thought to herself. Logan puts his arm around her because he could see she was emotional. The nurse told them the results should be back in about three days.

---

It is only around five o'clock but they decided to stay the night not far from the doctor's office at a local hotel chain. They ordered room service and a portable crib for the baby. Before the food arrived Logan went to the store to get some diapers for the baby; he had almost gotten to the register when he saw Eli at the check out so he doubled back and went down the frozen food aisle hoping he has not been seen. While he is stood there he grabbed Rory's favorite ice cream, Cherry Garcia, then again headed to the check as he sent out prayers that Eli had gone on his way.

---

Eli stood outside drinking a coke when Logan exited on the other side of the building he called his name across the parking lot. Logan tried to ignore him but he came face to face with him.

"Must be my lucky day, nephew, all this years and I see you twice in one day."

"Hey again Eli," Logan said as he attempted to not reveal his nervousness and a bit of anger that rose up in him..

"Where are the wife and baby?"

'At my friends, I was just picking up some post pregnancy craving ice cream and a couple baby supplies, but I really have to run, uncle."

"Later," Eli replied as he stood in the middle of parking lot while he drank his coffee.

He knew exactly where Logan was going because he was at the same hotel.

---

Logan stayed at the hotel only long enough to get there stuff and get out of there. They headed back to New York as fast as they could safely do it. He knew in his heart Eli was following them he had known it from the first time he saw him. It took him around three hours to get all them way back to their new home where he almost half expected to see Eli again. His prayers were answered this time and they were alone the rest of the night. Rory didn't say much on the drive she kept thinking all of this was her fault. She felt really depressed and it scared her; she knew she needed to talk to Logan about it as soon as possible. She had been warned about post partum depression and her case a guilty conscience was a deadly mix.

---

That night she snuggled up to Logan and tried to explain to him everything she felt inside. He listened so closely she thought he is asleep.

"You can relax Rory I promise I am not going anywhere either way, Sweetie, just concentrate on our cutie pie Anna and your writing and we will be fine."

"Thank you Logan for being here for me, you have no idea how much I love you and I appreciate the way you have been through all of this," she said laying her head on his chest.

"I believe in for better or worse, Rory," he replied, confidently.

After her putting up with his sleeping around during there little "break" a few years back, he had to consider that things do come back around. Some times they show up to bite you in the behind in the worse ways.

----

Logan got the three am feeding that morning. He warmed the breast milk and sat in the rocker with Anna. Rory watched them while she pretended to be asleep. He was so gentle with her and Anna. How could she have been so stupid as to test their marriage the way she had? Maybe she should see someone about her erratic behavior. She had learned a lesson and humiliated herself in one single swoop. She was glad that Love conquered all. She lay still as she listened to the happy sounds of the baby eating as she adoring looked in the direction of her father, because no matter the test results, Logan would be her father. Rory knew that, just as she realized she could never see Jess again the same way that she had. Her immaturity and naiveté were gone for good.

---

They called with the test results on early Monday morning and Logan answered the phone but gave it to Rory for them to tell her. Rory bit her lip as she faced Logan with the news.

"She is all ours Logan, mine and yours alone."

He held her for a very long time and kissed her forehead as he looked over her head at the baby who sat innocently in her swing. Some how he had known it was only Rory's guilt that allowed her to think his baby belonged to Jess. In his heart, Logan had known the little girl was his.

TBC


End file.
